Accept No Substitute
by LilyMoon'sAlias
Summary: Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack, Sephiroth and Zack come back from a mission...changed. Mako did some strange things to people. Written by prompt request for Kinkfest at Livejournal. Mature Content! All FFVII characters owned by Square Enix, I make nothing.


Cloud left the post office with the nondescript brown package tucked under his arm and tried to be casual about it. He was hideously worried that someone would stop him and ask what he had received. It certainly wasn't as if he was one of the guys who received tons of mail daily from various friends, lovers and one night stands. He couldn't help but have a furtive and nervous look about him as he forced himself to walk, not run, back to the building of individual apartments set aside for the First Class SOLDIERS.

No way was he taking the package back to the barracks and risk anyone finding it. If that happened Cloud was sure he would just die of mortification. The teasing bastards had given him the idea anyway. As he got closer to Zack's apartment, to which he'd long had a key to, anticipation started to overtake embarrassment, and his cheeks felt hot with what was most likely a stunningly obvious blush on his fair face.

Luck was with him until he rounded the last corner before the stairs. Locking up his own apartment and preparing to leave was another First Class, Vale. Cloud briefly considered hiding until the SOLDIER passed by, but enhanced senses had already caught his stealthy footsteps.

Vale's lips eased into a smile when he saw the young trooper. He'd always thought Cloud was a sweet kid, and the boy's starry eyed worship of Zack was cute as hell. For Zack's sake he had been relieved that Cloud had remained steadfastly loyal and enamored even after the...well, calling it an accident was giving fate far too much credit and shifting blame away from a certain scientist. All the SOLDIERs affected were suspicious that Hojo knew exactly what would happen.

Vale's smile widened as he lifted a hand to wave a greeting. "Hey, kiddo. What brings you over this way? Zack and the others won't be back until tomorrow, you know."

Nervously, Cloud snapped a crisp salute and juggled the box he carried, nearly dropping it. He watched in horror as SOLDIER reflexes caught the box before it hit the ground, but Vale only handed it back to him and waved away his salute.

"At ease, trooper. I'm not on duty. Anyhow, any friend of Zack's is a friend of mine. Okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Cloud relaxed marginally. Vale was a good guy, according to Zack, and had always been kind and friendly towards him. Even more so the last two months. "Yes, I heard from Zack yesterday, and he mentioned coming back tomorrow. I, uh, thought I'd...clean up his apartment and surprise him." Even though Vale hadn't asked, Cloud tried to explain the box and nodded towards it. "Industrial strength cleaners. I saw them on the net," he finished in a rush and blushed over the lameness of the excuse.

Yep, sweet kid, Vale thought, and he obviously had it bad for Zack to even consider cleaning the man's apartment. For all his good qualities Zack wasn't exactly known for his housekeeping. At Zack's urging Vale had once gone to get a beer from the refrigerator during an evening spent just shooting the bull. He'd opened the door and promptly closed it again when he saw something violently, unnaturally green and vaguely...furry sitting on the top shelf.

Vale resisted the urge to ruffle Cloud's spiky hair and chuckle at the boy's red tinged face. "You're a better man than me, Cloud. I'll pass on the story of your heroic attempt if we never see you again. Good luck."

Cloud almost saluted again, but Vale raised an admonishing eyebrow at him so he just gave the man a tentative smile and ran up the stairs. He managed to get the key in the lock on the first try and hurried into the apartment to lean against the closed door with a heartfelt sigh of relief. When he felt like his knees finally stopped shaking Cloud sat on the couch and placed his package on the chrome and glass coffee table to just stare at it.

For months he and Zack had been seeing each other as nothing more than good friends, but after the night Zack had surprised him with a kiss that just the memory of made him tingle they had been steadily progressing towards a more intimate relationship. They had never gotten the chance to 'go all the way'. At first Zack had said he was waiting for Cloud to reach his sixteenth birthday. Then an accident during a mission gone wrong had happened, and Zack had come back...changed.

Changed as in he now had a dozen long, sinuous tentacles in place of his legs. Several other SOLDIERs, Sephiroth included, had returned from the now infamous mission with the tentacles. All of them were flesh toned, matching the skin of each man's body, with vividly colored markings. In its effort to put a positive spin on things, Shinra's science and research department had announced that each SOLDIER had been purposely modified to enhance their strength, flexibility and versatility during battle. CGI posters distributed among the troops had shown a SOLDIER brandishing a half dozen swords.

Sephiroth had been coldly furious about the details of the 'accident' and the subsequent cover up. Rumor had it that after a personal visit to the science department to see a certain doctor Shinra now had over a hundred thousand gil worth of damages to repair. Zack, ever cheerful and optimistic, had been more pragmatic in his reaction. He'd quickly become adept at using his new limbs, partly as an example to the other changed SOLDIERs, partly from necessity and partly because he had been amused by the new antics he could get up to.

But, Cloud thought sadly, it had affected their relationship. It was Cloud who had pushed Zack back into the couch one night and reaffirmed his feelings with a kiss, but Zack hadn't let it go any further. Beyond some heated kissing and cuddling Zack had maintained a certain chaste distance between them.

Cloud sighed in frustration. Zack had to know that Cloud still loved him, still wanted him, tentacles and all. He didn't think they were anything to be ashamed of. The tentacles were obviously strong. They were able to hold Zack up in an approximate standing position just like his former legs. Zack could move incredibly fast, too, a dozen limbs where before there had only been two propelling him along at super human speeds on land. In the water he could dart through it so fast it was difficult to see him. Using the excuse that his limits had to be tested, Zack had been seen hanging upside down from trees, clinging to the sides of buildings and even perched at the top of the flagpole in the main courtyard during a cadet assembly.

Mako did some messed up things to people, but to Cloud and most of the people who knew him, Zack was still just...Zack. Only now there was more of him. Still, the tentacles were now irrevocably a part of Zack, and Cloud wondered what they felt like. Oh, yes, he had touched them. They were warm, just like the rest of Zack, and almost silky smooth on the top side. The undersides had a combination of little, fluttery feeler type things, Cloud had no idea what else to call them, and thousands of suckers that were the reason Zack could perform his gravity defying stunts. When Zack forgot himself and curled them around Cloud affectionately it felt wonderful, like being enveloped in a full body hug.

But now, every time Cloud saw the tentacles he wondered what they would feel like elsewhere, what they would feel like against his naked skin and...inside. Cloud's blush returned full force even though he was alone in the apartment. They hadn't talked about it at all so Cloud couldn't be sure how Zack would feel if he told him about his fantasies, or how Zack would feel if he knew that Sephiroth also appeared in those fantasies. Would Zack think him sick if he knew that Cloud had dreams about multiple sinuous limbs holding him captive while more of them wound over, around and in his body?

Sometimes Cloud thought he would embarrass himself by just blurting out his thoughts or by shamelessly begging to be fucked. It was becoming so bad that every time he saw the two men he had to hide the instant boner they inspired. Then...then Bennett had brought into the barracks that damned skin mag. All the troopers present had a good laugh over the advertisements in the back, complete with pictures, that offered kinky sex toys for sale. All except for Cloud, that is. While his peers were laughing and jeering Cloud was mentally tallying up the cost including shipping for one particular toy.

So there he was, blushing madly while staring at the package, and trying to get up the nerve to try it. Taking a deep breath, Cloud tore through the tape, scattered foam packing peanuts everywhere, and pulled out his purchase. Nine inches of rubber dildo in the form of...a tentacle. There were even sample packets of different types of lube included in the box. A good thing, too, because Cloud hadn't thought that far ahead, nor was he going to go rummaging through Zack's stuff to see if the man had any.

Cloud just looked at it for a few minutes. It didn't really look like Zack's and Sephiroth's tentacles. It was too rigid for one thing. The real tentacles was extremely limber and surprisingly dexterous. Cloud had seen Sephiroth absent mindedly pick up a paper clip that had fallen to the floor. The suckers on it, too, seemed too big and more suited to something from a sci-fi deep sea monster. It didn't have the little fluttering cilia on it either, but Cloud supposed the maker had never really encountered an actual tentacle and certainly not a mako created one.

You're stalling. Cloud set the dildo on the coffee table and stood up to remove his clothes. After he lay back down he slathered some of the provided lube, ah, salt water taffy flavor, on it and spread his legs to poke at his entrance with it. After a few experimental nudges he finally remembered something that he'd forgotten in his haste and excitement. Right, preparation.

Nothing that size was going in without some stretching. More lube, and Cloud was carefully pushing in a finger. The sensation had his eyes widening in surprise. He added another finger. A bit more uncomfortable, but not too bad. Then his slick fingers brushed against his prostate, and he couldn't stop the surprised gasp. He'd heard about it, of course, but to feel it...now, if only it were Zack's or Sephiroth's fingers or their tentacles. Cloud moaned and fingered himself a little faster, a little harder, until even his toes were tingling. He reached blindly for the dildo again, and this time the tip slid in smoothly.

The firm rubber bumps of the fake suckers sparked more sensation as each one passed the tight muscle ring. It felt good. It felt even better when Cloud closed his eyes and imagined two pairs of glowing eyes watching him, two gorgeously muscular bodies pinning him between them, two dozen tentacles stroking over his skin, wrapping around his aching cock, sliding between his cheeks and delving deep into his body.

Cloud moved the dildo in and out of his body, spreading his legs wide and arching his back to lift his ass of the couch in offering to the two men taking him. He unconsciously moaned over and over two names among breathy pleas for more, harder, faster, slower. He couldn't hear anything over his own needy noises. Cloud kept his eyes shut tight to hold on to the illusion as he fisted his cock in his free hand and stroked in time with the thrusts of the tentacle dildo in his ass.

When fantasy Zack and fantasy Sephiroth both thrust a tentacle deep at the same time just as the dildo rubbed hard over his prostate Cloud arched his body completely off the couch and came with a hoarse cry. He shuddered through the quaking spasms of his release before collapsing limply on the couch and eased the dildo from his body.

After a minute of panting recovery Cloud opened his eyes to see his superiors, Zack still holding his keys in one hand, watching him with hot eyes and lustful expressions. Cloud froze, unable to move or speak, and felt like he was going to faint. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea, fainting. Then, at least, he could put off trying to explain why he was in Zack's apartment and had just gotten himself off with a tentacle shaped dildo.

Sephiroth spoke first. He noted the dildo and its significance and turned to Zack with his mouth barely curved into a smile.

"I think that answers quite well your questions from earlier, Zack."

If Cloud could have melted between the couch cushions and through the floor he would have. He closed his eyes and bit back a mortified whimper. A soft rustle, the quiet thud of a duffle hitting the floor, and Cloud startled when something incredibly soft and warm and ticklish cupped his cheek. He peeked through the veil of his lashes to see Zack looking at him with love and longing on his face.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Cloud?"

Cloud answered by turning his head and nuzzling against the tentacle. Ooh, he had been right. The thousands of soft little cilia, the tiny suckers that seemed to want to hold on, they felt wonderful against his skin. A rush of relief when a second tentacle brushed along his bare chest made him feel lightheaded. They didn't think him weird or sick for wanting this. Another, even stronger, heady feeling when he caught the tentacle in a careful hand to guide the tip between his parted lips and Zack sucked in a surprised breath to release it in a quiet moan.

"Bed," Sephiroth, who had been watching them closely and curling one of his own tentacles through Cloud's hair, commanded. The couch was obviously not big enough to hold them all.

Sephiroth wrapped several tentacles around the naked blond and glided towards the bedroom, Zack following and already shedding the minimal bits of clothing and armor each man still wore while on mission. The General seemed reluctant to release Cloud, his tentacles dragging across the boy's body with delicious friction as he did so that he could remove his own armor.

Cloud scooted into the middle of the bed and eagerly opened his mouth to Zack's hungry kiss. Cloud thrummed with lust and rubbed his tongue against Zack's while his hands smoothed over his lover's hard chest down to his narrow waist and lower to feel where the tentacles all joined in a thick mass of muscle. The bed dipped with added weight. He felt Sephiroth hot and hard against his back and broke the kiss with Zack to turn his head, offering his lips to his other lover. Sephiroth kissed him until he was breathless from it then nipped down his neck to lave his tongue in the sensitive area where shoulder met neck.

"You're very special, Cloud," Sephiroth said quietly.

"No, I..."

"You are ," Zack insisted with a smile.

Cloud didn't even try to say anything more. There were multiple tentacles exploring his body, searching out sensitive areas and returning whenever a particular spot touched made him shiver. His breathing hitched when one tentacle wrapped around his renewed erection as another snaked between his cheeks to circle his entrance.

"Mmm, still slick, I see," Sephiroth purred.

Cloud opened his mouth to pant and yet another tentacle slid between his lips. He sucked on it automatically, pressing it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

"Gods, that's good," Zack sighed.

"Yes, Sephiroth agreed and flicked the tip of one of his own tentacles against Zack's lips.

The sight of Zack blissfully sucking on the tentacle, eyes closed, face relaxed and open, the feel of multiple limbs stroking him, holding him possessively, almost made Cloud come again right then. The tentacle around his cock tightened around the base, and he groaned, the vibrations making Zack moan around the tentacle in his own mouth.

"Not yet," Sephiroth purred in Cloud's ear.

The tentacle at his ass pushed in, just a little, then retreated and seemed to lap at the ring of muscle. Cloud squirmed, wanting, needing, more. He clutched at the two men's bodies, pulling on various parts, his wide eyes voicing a clear demand that he couldn't say with Zack's tentacle filling his mouth. A quiet chuckle and the tentacle pushed in much farther, filling him, stretching him. Oh Gods, this was nothing like the dildo. The tentacle, so strong and flexible, twisted and flexed inside of him as it thrust over and over, first fast and hard then a slow slide in and out.

Then tentacle pulled out, and Cloud nearly whined in protest when he felt two separate, distinct, touches. They twined around each other and pushed in together. They thrust together, shallowly until Cloud relaxed around the increased girth, then deeper and harder. After a bit they started to alternate, Zack and Sephiroth seeming to communicate without words, sliding over and around one another as one pulled out and the other delved deep. More tentacles moved over Cloud's chest, the tiny suckers pulling at his nipples, as the one around his cock relaxed its hold to stroke him.

It was too good, too much, far better than either his fantasy or the toy. Cloud first stiffened then writhed with the strength of his climax, his shout muffled by Zack's tentacle. His two lovers followed him soon after, the grip of the tentacles momentarily crushingly tight and cutting off his breath. Cloud tasted a sudden rush of liquid, thin and oddly sweet on his tongue, and opened his eyes to see his own surprise and pleasure mirrored on Zack's face.

The tentacles in his body slowly pulled out, but the ones holding him only relaxed, still keeping him close. Cloud exchanged slow, gentle kisses with each man then watched with a tired, sated smile as Zack and Sephiroth leaned over his body towards each other. Cloud's last sleepy thought was that the toy could not even compare to the real thing and that he'd never need to use it again. 


End file.
